This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various conventional garments that may be worn to protect a person from ambient conductions or to achieve a particular appearance are well known in the art. For instance, numerous examples of scarves, hats, ear mufflers, masks, shawls and gloves are of course known in the art. Conventionally, these articles of clothing may be worn by a person and serve a single purpose for the wearer. By way of example, a hat is worn by a person to cover a portion of the head of the wearer. Various hats are known in the art intended for various conditions, including hats to protected a wearer from inclement conditions. Ear mufflers may worn to protect the ears of the wearer from cold temperatures. A conventional scarf may be worn about the neck and a portion of the face of a person to protect the neck and face of the wearer from cold temperatures and/or wind when outdoors. A shawl can be placed over the shoulders and a portion of the torso and arms of the wearer.
Various adaptable garments are also known. For example, a number of examples of a jacket or coat with a hood that is selectively receivable on the head of a wearer are known. Additionally, various articles of clothing have been developed that may be selectively reversed by a wearer in order to expose different surfaces, which may be of different colors and/or textures. Still other articles of clothing may include detachable components. For example, various coats with detachable sleeves and hats with detachable masks are known. Other articles of clothing may include portions that may be folded, zipped, buttoned or otherwise manipulated with respect to the article to provide greater or lesser body coverage depending on ambient conditions or the preferences of the wearer.